1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the maneuvering of a load by means of a slipsheet. The invention relates more specifically to a drawbar device and a method of using the device that facilitates engagement to, maneuvering of, and disengagement from, a loaded slipsheet.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A slipsheet is a thin, flexible plate or sheet, which acts both as a support for a load, and as a means for grasping the load to maneuver it as a unit. A slipsheet constructed of materials such as high density polyethylene or fiber reinforced paper can be very durable, allowing for multiple reuse or extended dragging of loads of up to 8,000 pounds even over harsh surfaces such as gravel and textured concrete.
Conventionally, handling of a heavily-loaded slipsheet has been accomplished exclusively with variations of dedicated forklift-style trucks, using hydraulic power to grasp and move the load. In a quick response situation, however, such as an early entry military action or disaster relief, such mechanized equipment may not be available, and the inability to maneuver heavily-loaded slipsheets can detrimentally affect the outcome of the efforts.